


Bargaining

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bitemarks, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Table Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The Admiral makes an agreement with the commander of the Galra empire





	Bargaining

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @princely-affairs
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, requests are open on my tumblr until the 17, then any I haven’t done will be posted on my A03. I hope you enjoy and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It had been a long time since the commander had felt desire like this.

Let alone for an enemy combatant. He had watched her as she approached the command ship. She stood tall, shoulders squared and carrying a certain grace with each stride when she had entered the negotiation room. 

She was someone powerful, someone who was not easily intimidated even when facing the possibility of certain death and in enemy territory. He rarely ever found people such as these in all his millennia of service to the Galra Emprire.

A power had radiated off of her, drawing him in like the planet’s to a black vortex.

“So...do we have a deal?” She had her hands clasped in front of her, holding a flash drive in her hands.

The plans of the Garrison with the paladins. The very Paladins who killed his lieutenant, Haxus, and had ejected him right into space. Like he was disposable and unimportant while leaving him to drift away like some common grunt. 

Sanda stares at him, gripping her flash drive firmly as she waits for his answer, eyes narrowed. She knew she was taking a big risk. A risk that could brand her a traitor if it were to get out what she’s doing now.

But...but she had to do what she could to save Earth. Even if it meant she would betray the Garrison and the Paladins.

Sendak slowly looked at her before tilting his head, “...This is quite the proposal, Admiral Sanda. Surely you know that I could just take the lions and go.”

“If you were able to get to them in time,” she countered quietly, “They still have cloaking and can easily get by your forces with the help of the human rebellion. But you could if you had what I am here to offer you, Commander.”

He quirked a brow, before a smirk slowly forms on his face. Such quiet tenacity, what hidden vigor. He hasn’t seen anything like that since he was a young soldier and clawing his way to the tip of the ranks. 

This was a woman not afraid to get her hands dirty. Something he could greatly admire among other attributes.

His eye slowly roams over her sharp, slim frame. Not unlike his Haxus...

“How much are you willing to offer for your planet Admiral?” He tilted his head as the small woman.

Sanda straightened a bit, looking at him warily, “What is it you want?”

He slowly slides his hand forwards and lightly touches her hand with the flash drive, “Perhaps something more...intimate?”

“....You want me to...” she trailed off as she looked up at him from under the rim of her hate.

His eyes narrow softly, “You come off as...intriguing, Admiral. When you entered my ship, you exhibited...quite the attractive qualities.”

The human’s hand trembles slightly at his words and he smelled something almost musky in the air. It reminded him of past lovers he’s brought into his bed. Those who were confident, shrewd, cunning....

It was one of his biggest turn ons. Even the Champion exhibited these traits.

“I would be willing to accept this....” he lightly tapped at the flash drive, “And leave if you were to,” he leaned down to be eye level with her, “let me have a little fun? It’s been a while since I met someone so alluring.”

Sanda’s cheeks darken as she looked at him. She was stunned.

In all her years of service she never thought she’d be in such a situation where and alien commander who towered over her was making such a promiscuous bargain. What did he open to gain from fucking her? 

Then again...compared to what she was asking for in return, it wasn’t truly much to ask for. And hopefully no one would know about it when all is said and done.

Slowly she turned her hand to shake the one that was over hers. 

“Very well....”

_Anything. Anything for Earth._

Sendak smirked before he leaned in and kissed her to seal the deal.

She’d be lying if she said the kiss didn’t send shivers up her spine.

....................

No one dared to enter the room when they saw the two sentries and a small red light on the paneling that signaled anyone not to disturb the commander and their...guest. Besides the unlucky few who passed could smell what was going on from the other side.

Sanda panted softly as her uniform’s top was pulled down to show her silken bra over her soft, small breasts. Freckles decorate over her pale skin as her pants were on the floor and panties hanging off her ankle. She dug her fingers into the galra’s dark purple fur. Her legs hung over his massive shoulder as he practically hides her from view.

“Aaaah...aaaah....!” She tilts her head back with a quiet gasp as the tongue licks firmly over her folds. 

He held the soft thighs in his hands, gently digging his claws into them so he had a firm grip. He felt her trembling under him as he mouthed at her cunt, his own uniform on the floor.

Fangs brush over the light pink folds as Sanda gasps softly. He thighs shake as they cradle his head.

Her toes curl as she feels him sucking on her clit.

Oh she hasbent been in this kind of position since she was younger. Honestly it almost amazed her how much her body has missed having attention given to it. Especially when her cunt begins to drip with a little slick that the Galra practically slurps up.

Sanda slowly bites into her knuckle as she whimpers needily, “Haaa...haaa....”

A large clawed hand gropes slowly over her breasts, causing her grip to tighten immensely. 

“S...S.....!” She threw her head back, “Aaaah!”

Sendak flashes his eye at her, ears perked before he gives a soft growl and pulls back to brush his slick socked lips over her thigh. A soft smirk forms on his face as he stomps....and then bites down into the soft skin.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaah....!!” She fell back on to the table at the bite as his real hand plays with her clit almost simultaneously, “Aaaaah...aaahaaa...! Mmmm....!”

Red stains his lips as he slowly pulls back and then licks at the bleeding bitemark before grunting in satisfaction. He looks up at her as the gleam returns to his eye and he smirks quietly. 

_Hmmm...I think I will keep you once I destroy Earth and take the Paladins._


End file.
